2065: Baccano! 'Wedding Bells'
by NdoiruyeStudios2019
Summary: As the war ended a decade ago, Yang finally gets to have some time off. He decides to spend it with the Prochainezos, but on the couple's third honeymoon, things don't go as expected! For a supposedly calm honeymoon, the big guns are pulled out! Read the second book, a fanfiction based on Baccano! Let the crazy ruckus begin once again!
1. Chapter 1: A Third Honeymoon!

**Welcome back to the series, I will be busy by next week, so I will be gone for some time, but enjoy the first chapter of 2065: Baccano! 'Wedding Bells'; I decided to change the names of these books, and thanks for your support, if you have any comments, give it to my email: .**

**Chapter 1: A Third Honeymoon!**

_August 9, 2065_

When Yang finally arrived at New York II's Grand Central, he climbed off the Flying Pussyfoot II. He was then greeted by Isaac Dian and Miria Harvent's crazy noise. "Welcome back to New York!"

"Yes, welcome back!", as Miria echoed Isaac.

Yang replied with, "You do know its called New York II, but whatever, let's get this started, hey where's the others?"

"They're at Alveare, c'mon slow one!"

At the mention of this he grabbed both Isaac and Miria and immediately was gone from the station in such a speed, he created a cloud of smoke. Isaac then mumbled something like, "You don't have to go so fast Yang!"

However it sounded more like, "Blu glon't rave zu so klast Blank!"

"What? Speak English!"

They then arrived at Alveare before Isaac finished. He then kicked the doors open and in a flash was inside the huge place which used and still is a speakeasy. He then while running released the two and they zoomed off like missiles and they broke into lots of stuff, thankfully Yang put a helmet on their heads and when they fell to the ground they just drilled through it. He then landed perfectly from a 15-20 metre drop. He then caught the two and mischievously put Isaac's head locked in position and made Miria face him. He then poked Miria's head and the two kissed. He then released both and they fell on to the ground. He then faced the group who were staring and said; "Well I didn't lose my romantic touch after all! HEHEHE!"

Anyways, since I can already tell the couple left to the Entrance II, I will be going there! He then turned to face Minami and said, "So you want to come to? Fine by me!" They then headed towards the harbor and saying literally quick byes, they immediately ran at the same speed Yang did. Isaac then asked Maiza Avaro how the heck Yang can run so fast. Maiza just shrugged.

A couple of seconds later, they reached the harbour and gave their tickets to the person and immediately went onboard the ship. When they reached the couple's cabin, they opened the door and said, "We're here!"

They then got their arrangements, they agreed on sitting on the outside of the cabin, Yang with the wall and Minami with a chair. They then unpacked their stuff, now when you're talking to a normal couple, they would bring normal stuff, but however Minami and Yang brought a few normal things, a lot of gun ammunition, targets, their own food rationing, well, they are part of the army still, and they brought other stuff. They then slung a gun on each of their shoulders, Yang had his SVD, and Minami was using a Barrett 50. Cal M81 without the scope. They took some ammunition and targets and rushed to the top of the ship, set the targets and then rushed across the ship in a second flat and climbed the stack. They then said, since Yang designed the ship, it was obviously relatively big, about 3 km long. Well he does design space battleships about 5 km long, so there's no problem with that. They then with the feet in the smokestack commented how warm it was as it heated both of their jeans and the suits they were wearing. When everybody looked at the smokestack they were bewildered by a couple with rifles and in matching suits. Then the shots rang out. When they emptied the gun, they looked over the edge and saw Ennis and Firo yelling something they couldn't hear so they then jumped. Now this took everyone by surprise, except for Firo Prochainezo, Ennis Prochainezo and Czeslaw Meyer. While going down they were reloading when they hit the deck. After they stood up they asked at the same time, "What did you say?"

"You can't just shoot at targets at the front that will make the crowd be frightened!"

"Damnit you were right, I know! How about we shoot from the lifeboats!"

"That should work", and the group dismissed each other. By now when they were rushing to the lifeboats, Minami noticed a ring on her finger. She asked Yang about it and he figured they got married somewhere in 2058. She then smiled and then noticed her hair was azure blue like Yang's. He then told her that he didn't know he put a bit of Azure Irrokane in his pocket and forgot about it. Due to their close vicinity, her hair and eye colour turned due to the effects.

Isaac then asked Miria, "Why did Yang do that?"

They talked a bit and being the not very bright people they were immediately came up with a wrong answer. "He's a good romanticize so he must have meant we should marry!"

"Hey I was going to say the same thing!"

"Then lets!"

"Yay!"

They then said, "Um, how do we do that?"

Maiza, Ronny Schiatto, Yagurama, Pezzo, and Randy fell to the floor. "You don't know how to?! Well I think we can help with that"

After the sun went down they said their g'nights and then went to sleep. During the night Minami fell onto Yang.

**I am sorry, this was a rush chapter, I'm just very busy right now so I can't do it exactly like before. Thank you for noticing my inconvenience and again for the support.**


	2. Chapter 2: Not a very peaceful trip, eh?

**Chapter 2: Not a very peaceful trip, eh?**

_August 10, 2065_

When Yang woke up, he felt a weight on his head; he muttered something and then stood up while straightening Minami. He checked his watch and then closed it. He went to the elevator and went to the top floor. He then sitting on the rails looked at the blue stone someone gave to him not long ago. He then remembered the redhead's words and thought _if I would get a wish come true, what should I wish for?_ Then after a few minutes put it back in his pocket and then flipped open a small rectangular object. He then took out another two, one from Minami and the other from Kwan. He remembered Yuzi needed to use it so he didn't have it. They then started beeping. He knew it was not a nice beep, it sounded incomplete and he knew why, the other 22 were not in the vicinity. He was told this by a person he met in 1974 and gave him an idea for it. 11 years later, the same man came back and gave Yang four of them. Later that summer, the same person won the 1985 Pokémon Kanto Championship. His name, Samuel Oak. He then waited another hour and then went down to wake the others up. When they were all heading to one of the places where they serve breakfast, they heard a crash followed by gunshots. Yang muttered, "Is there another loony running chaos on this ship?" He didn't think more because the same person started shooting the four. Before he fell, Yang noted the gun, it was an old Colt M1911A1 from the Korean War, Yang estimated. He then regenerated in front of shocked people and he grabbed his Type 56S from a bag and then started chasing the loony, which shocked the people more when the other 3 regenerated. Minami then took out a black Glock 17 and went after the person too. Firo and Ennis grabbed a revolver that Yang made for the two of them and went after the crazy person as well. The people there stood there until Yang finally came back with the bullet riddled body of the loony, tossed it out, then took out a red and white ball and said, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

After that morning's incident Yang was pretty annoyed, but thankfully for the rest of the trip, there was no more trouble except a shoot down with the loony's relative. Yang was reluctant to kill the person but in a few seconds, the person was dead and thrown overboard. They finally got off at New Venice, and stayed at a hotel overnight. The next day they went to the Grand Station and boarded the train that was the first commercial train on a railroad for the past 10 years. Yang duly noted that the train still had 8 cannons, two of four types; 37 mm SA38, 47 mm SA34, 47 mm SA37, and a 47 mm SA35. He then looked up and then said, "This isn't exactly a commercial train is it?"

A while later he was looking at the SSTO he stowed onto the train. He then started work on his most daunting challenge yet, to make the first Extreme Particle Cannon or EPC for short. He figured that the smallest size caliber at least needed was 18 cm. He then looked at the four choices he could use for medium artillery. The options were the British 183mm L4, Soviet 180mm B-1-P, German 21cm Morser 18/2 and the American 240mm Howitzer M1. For heavier pieces, he used naval cannons, choices were: the British BL-18 in. Mark I Naval Gun, Japanese 46 cm/45 Type 94, and the German 53 cm/52 (21") Gerat 36. Finally for the biggest of all of them he chose the Nazi 800mm K (E) cannon, otherwise known as Schwerer Gustav, the largest gun ever made.

He then decided to take a break when he bumped into Minami.

"Oh, sorry Minami".

"No worries, what are you doing?"

"Making cannon designs for the particle cannon".

"That new cannon that can blast through anything?"

"Yes, except an enhanced particle barrier".

"Can I see?"

"Sure, darling", as Yang was careful to remember that they've been married for 7 years.

After a quick look, Minami told Yang they should be able to squeeze the cannon into a calibre as small as 2 centimetres. After that, Yang decided to look at the SSTO he made and drew up plans for the 6th generation Delta-class SSTO. He put in a 23 mm for the first variant, the second added two 27 mm cannons in gun pods. Third variant, two 20 mm cannons for defence and another 20 mm cannon. Fourth, a 37 mm cannon. Fifth variant had two extra rocket-jets, enabling deep space travel, an 88 mm cannon, and a tank-busting 107 mm cannon. He finally thought for the sixth variant and drew the plans for a new bomb, the antiparticle bomb.

After a while, Yang said, "This is supposed to be fun, let's see what there is".

After dinner, Yang and Minami returned to the room they were using and then sitting on a chair and leaning on the wall, they started building the particle cannon. Yang muttered, "This will be a new era of technology".


End file.
